Problem: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $6$ and that expression and then add $-8$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-8$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-1x - 8) = \color{orange}{6(-x-8)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{6(-x-8)}$ do? $6(-x-8)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-x-8)-8$.